


Руки воина

by Arina_alex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker, Genderswap, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arina_alex/pseuds/Arina_alex
Summary: - Простите, Мастер, что я была не самой достойной ученицей.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 15





	Руки воина

**Author's Note:**

> Мне в голову пришла эта небольшая зарисовка, а потом я подумала fem!Энакин? Fem!Энакин.

Битва только что кончилась и Оби-Ван сидел в кресле пилота и пытался прийти в себя. Рядом Энакин что-то крутила в своем мече говоря о том, что Оби-Ван не может все время рисковать собой и что вообще-то это ее работа спасать его. Сражение далось тяжело и Оби-Ван абсолютно не был способен даже на саркастический комментарий в ответ.  
\- …поэтому это надо сделать сейчас. Мастер! Вы меня слышите?  
\- Что? – Оби-Ван посмотрел удивленным взглядом на Эни, которая протягивала ему бакту.  
\- Ваша рука, Мастер, она вся в крови, - Эни указывала на левую руку, на которой был широкий порез, но боли Оби-Ван не чувствовал. Вместо того, чтобы взять предложенную бакту, он снова откинулся в кресле.  
\- Я уже давно не твой мастер, Энакин, - та в ответ только фыркнула.  
\- Я знаю, но если я не буду о вас заботиться, то вы погибните в течение недели, истекая кровью и спасая людей, которые этого даже не стоят, - она театрально закинула руку вверх, изображая умирающего Оби-Вана как можно было подумать. Он закатил глаза и потянулся за бактой.  
\- Все стоят спасения, и не надо столько драматизма. Я мастер джедай, не самый плохой, знаешь ли, и могу сам о себе позаботиться, - Эни оттолкнула его правую руку, и сама потянулась к раненной.  
\- Как же! Дайте руку и постарайтесь не дергаться, - она начала обрабатывать рану, но Оби-Ван все еще не чувствовал боли. По крайней мере, не в руке. Он вспомнил, как он пытался спасти своего мастера и не смог, и что он чувствовал после этого.  
\- Скажи, Энакин, ты бы хотела, чтобы Квай-Гон был твоим мастером?  
Эни удивленно подняла глаза и внимательно посмотрела на Оби-Вана, но у того не хватило смелости посмотреть в ответ: он боялся узнать правду.   
\- Мастер, почему вы… - она поджала губы и опустила взгляд. – Послушай, Оби-Ван, я знаю, что была довольно трудной ученицей с кучей проблем и строптивым характером, я знаю, что иногда от злости или досады говорила, что хотела бы, чтобы Квай-Гон был моим учителем, но я никогда не имела этого в виду. Мне очень жаль, что я причиняла боль тебе этим, и ты заслуживаешь фрикову медаль с подписью «Терплю Энакин Скайуокер». Ты лучший мастер, о котором я могла только мечтать.  
За весь этот длинный монолог Энакин не отпускала его руки, и он наконец-то начал чувствовать в ней боль от раны. Оби-Ван неуверенно посмотрел на Эни, которая не отрывала взгляда от бакты в ее руках.  
\- Может быть ты говоришь так, потому что выросла не в Храме и не знаешь других мастеров, не знаешь, каким должно быть хорошее обучение.  
\- Нет, вы меня не слышите, - Эни резко подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза, и теперь Оби-Ван не мог отвернуться, - вы самый близкий для меня человек. Вы создали для меня весь мир, в котором я живу. Вы сказали, что я буду джедаем, и я им стала, и не самым плохим, знаете ли, - сказала она, спародировав его тон. Оби-Ван слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Знаете, что я вижу, Мастер? – Эни взяла его здоровую руку и провела большим пальцем по костяшкам. – Я вижу очень сильного и смелого человека, который после ужаснейшей утраты смог воспитать и согреть своим теплом травмированную девочку. Человека, который несмотря ни на что готов помочь, готов ринуться в бой и безжалостно наказать несправедливость, но в то же время вы человек, который так добр и бесконечно открыт для людей, - Эни продолжала проводить пальцами по его руке, и от этого у Оби-Вана побежали мурашки.   
\- Мне нравятся ваши руки, Мастер. Они как вы. Это руки воина: сильные и крепкие, - она перевернула его ладонь и переплела их пальцы вместе, и Оби-Ван не думая ответил на это движение, соединив их руки в замок. – Но в то же время, они такие нежные, - Эни поднесла руку Оби-Вана к губам и слегка поцеловала, отчего Оби-Вану стало невыносимо жарко, и он надеялся, что его борода скрывает алеющие щеки.  
\- Простите, Мастер, что я была не самой достойной ученицей, но вы – самый лучший мастер, - и она поцеловала его руку еще раз, посмотрев ему в глаза. – Я люблю вас, Мастер.  
Оби-Ван прерывисто выдохнул: больная рука горела дикой болью, а в сердце так ныло, что хотелось расплакаться. Он сжал чуть крепче их переплетенные пальца и прикоснулся к ее руке губами в ответ.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Эни.


End file.
